sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Αναξιμένης \Μίλητος
Αναξιμένης Greek Philosophers thumb|300px| [[Φιλοσοφία Φιλόσοφοι Γης ---- Φυσικοί Φιλόσοφοι Πλατωνικοί Φιλόσοφοι Περιπατητικοί Φιλόσοφοι Επικούρειοι Φιλόσοφοι Ηδονικοί Φιλόσοφοι Κυνικοί Φιλόσοφοι Στωικοί Φιλόσοφοι Σκεπτικοί Φιλόσοφοι Υλιστές Φιλόσοφοι Ιδεαλιστές Φιλόσοφοι Υπαρξιστές Φιλόσοφοι Θετικιστές Φιλόσοφοι ---- Φιλόσοφοι Χιλιετιών Γης ---- Φιλόσοφοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Φιλόσοφοι Μεσαιωνικής Εποχής Φιλόσοφοι Νεώτερης Εποχής Φιλόσοφοι Σύγχρονης Εποχής ]] thumb|300px| [[Αστρονομία Αστεροσκοπεία Γης Αστρονόμοι Γης Αστρονόμοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Κοσμολόγοι Γης Αστροφυσική Κοσμολογία Αστροναυτική Διαστημική Αστέρας Πλανήτης Ηλιακό Σύστημα Σύμπαν ]] thumb|300px| [[Αστρονομία Αστρονόμοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Αστρονόμοι Γης Αστρονόμοι Χιλιετιών Γης Αρχαία Εποχή ]] - Έλληνας φιλόσοφος, φυσικός και αστρονόμος. - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: Αρχαϊκή Εποχή, 6ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Αναξιμένης" προέρχεται ή συνδέεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "μένος". Γενεαλογία - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σημαντικότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: Ο Αναξιμένης, (γενική: του Αναξιμένους) ο τρίτος στη διαδοχή Μιλήσιος φιλόσοφος, ήταν γιος του Ευρύστρατου και μαθητής του Αναξίμανδρου. Δραστηριοποιήθηκε στο δεύτερο μισό του 6ου π.Χ αιώνα και απέθανε πιθανώς σε ηλικία 60 ετών κατά την 63η Ολυμπιάδα (528-525 π.Χ.). Για τον βίο και τις δραστηριότητες του Αναξιμένoυς γνωρίζουμε ελάχιστα πράγματα. Οι περισσότερες πληροφορίες για τη ζωή και το έργο του βασίζονται στον Θεόφραστο, που διασώζεται περιληπτικά από τον Σιμπλίκιο. Αποσπάσματα της φιλοσοφίας του βρίσκονται σε κείμενα του Αριστοτέλη, του Πλούταρχου, του Ιππόλυτου και του Αέτιου. Εργογραφία Οι σημαντικότερες συνεισφορές του στην Επιστήμη είναι: Κοσμογονία - Κοσμολογία Αναζήτησε την αρχή του κόσμου στον αέρα, τον οποίο όρισε ως μοναδική και άπειρη αρχή, ( Σιμπλίκιος Εις τα Φυσικά 24, 26 1345). Ο αέρας είναι ποσοτικά άπειρος και αυτό τον καθιστά ανεξάντλητη πηγή του γίγνεσθαι. Με την θεωρία της πύκνωσης και της αραίωσης ερμήνευσε όλα όσα δεν είναι αέρας, προκειμένου να γίνουν αντιληπτά ως καταστάσεις που προέκυψαν από τις μεταβολές του αέρα. (Από τον αέρα μέσω της αραίωσης δημιουργείται το πυρ, ενώ μέσω της συμπύκνωσης δημιουργείται το χώμα και το ύδωρ). Υιοθετώντας τον υλοζωισμό του Θαλή, θεώρησε ως προϋπόθεση των μεταβολών του αέρα τη συνεχή κινητικότητά του. Καθοριστικός παράγοντας για την επιλογή του αέρα ως βασικού στοιχείου για την Κοσμογονία του, είναι η ταύτιση της ψυχής με τον αέρα, όπως αναφέρεται σε διασωθέν απόσπασμα 13 B2. "Όπως η Ψυχή, όντας αέρας, μας συγκρατεί, έτσι και το Πνεύμα και ο Αέρας περιέχουν ολόκληρο τον Κόσμο". Πρόκειται ουσιαστικά για την πρώτη προσωκρατική ψυχολογική θέση. Ο Αναξιμένης διαμόρφωσε τόσο την Κοσμολογία όσο και την Κοσμογονία του με επίκεντρο το στοιχείο του αέρα και τις μεταβολής του: Ο Κόσμος προέκυψε από τον αδιαφοροποίητο αέρα. Το σχήμα του Σύμπαντος πιστεύει ότι είναι ημισφαιρικό. Τα ουράνια σώματα έχουν πύρινη φύση και προέκυψαν από τους υγρούς ατμούς που αναδίδονται από τα υγρά μέρη της Γης. Ανεβαίνοντας οι ατμοί αραιώνουν τόσο, που γίνονται πυρ και όπως η Γη υποβαστάζονται από τον αέρα. Μετεωρολογία Με την θεωρία της πύκνωσης και της αραίωσης ο Αναξιμένης εξηγούσε επίσης και διάφορα μετεωρολογικά φαινόμενα (βροχή, νέφη κ.λπ.) (Ψευδο-Πλούταρχος, Στρωματείς, 3 13A6) Αστρονομία Ο Αναξιμένης παρουσιάζει τη Γη ως πλατύ δίσκο μεγάλης έκτασης που στηριζόταν στον αέρα, καθώς είχε διαπιστώσει ότι στον αέρα συγκρατούνται καλύτερα τα σώματα με μεγαλύτερη επιφάνεια. Ο Αριστοτέλης αναφέρει ότι η ακινησία της Γης, στην οποία πίστευε ο Αναξιμένης, όπως και ο Αναξαγόρας και ο Δημόκριτος, οφειλόταν στο πλατύ της σχήμα. Για τον Ήλιο ο Αναξιμένης πιστεύει ότι προήλθε από τη Γη, ότι έχει σχήμα όμοιο με αυτήν αλλά ότι απέκτησε μεγάλη θερμότητα λόγω της ταχείας κίνησής του. Φιλοσοφία Το ερμηνευτικό μοντέλο του κόσμου που προβάλλει ο Αναξιμένης είναι το πρώτο συστηματικό μονιστικό σύστημα στην ελληνική φιλοσοφία και υλιστικό με την ευρύτερη έννοια του όρου. Η ύλη δεν θεωρείται αδρανής αλλά ζωντανή και αδιαχώριστη από την κινούσα αιτία της, γεγονός που σημαίνει ότι η Ύλη και η Ενέργεια δεν έχουν ακόμη διαχωρισθεί ως αυτοτελείς οντότητες. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Φιλοσοφία *Φιλόσοφοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Βιβλιογραφία * Bakalis, Nikolaos (2005). Handbook of Greek Philosophy: From Thales to the Stoics Analysis and Fragments, Trafford Publishing ISBN 1-4120-4843-5 * John Burnet, [http://www.classicpersuasion.org/pw/burnet/index.htm Early Greek Philosophy], 1930. * William Keith Chambers Guthrie, A History of Greek Philosophy: Volume 1, The Earlier Presocratics and the Pythagoreans, 1962. * Søren Kierkegaard, "On the Concept of Irony with Continual Reference to Socrates", 1841. * Martin Litchfield West, "Early Greek Philosophy and the Orient", Oxford, Clarendon Press, 1971. * Martin Litchfield West, The East Face of Helicon: West Asiatic Elements in Greek Poetry and Myth, Oxford (England); New York: Clarendon Press, 1997. * Stefan Stenudd, "Cosmos of the Ancients. The Greek Philosophers on Myth and Cosmology", 2011 * Jonathan Barnes, "The Presocratic Philosophers (Arguments of the Philosophers, 2007 * Windelband W. - Heimsoeth H., Εγχειρίδιο Ιστορίας της Φιλοσοφίας, Τομ. Α΄, Μ.Ι.Ε.Τ. (Αθήνα 2001 δ΄), ISBN 960-250-051-4. * Καλογεράκος Ι. - Θανασάς Π. "Οι προσωκρατικοί φιλόσοφοι", στο Ελληνική Φιλοσοφία και Επιστήμη από την Αρχαιότητα έως τον 20ο αιώνα, Ε.Α.Π., (Πάτρα, 2000), ISBN 960-538-290-3. * Παπανικολάου, Α. Δ, «Αναξιμένης και corpus Hippocraticum», Παρνασσός 31 (1989), 13-21. * G. S. KIRK / J. E. RAVEN / MALCOLM SCHOFIELD, Οι προσωκρατικοί φιλόσοφοι, Μετάφραση Δημοσθένη Κούρτοβικ,εκδ.ΜΙΕΤ, Αθήνα,1988, 2006(4η έκδοση),σελ.152-170 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * Ο Αναξιμένης στην Διαδικτυακή Εγκυκλοπαίδεια της Φιλοσοφίας. Κατηγορία:Φιλόσοφοι Ασιατικής Ιωνίας Κατηγορία:Φιλόσοφοι Αρχαϊκής Εποχής Κατηγορία:Φιλόσοφοι 6ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Φυσικοί Ασιατικής Ιωνίας Κατηγορία:Φυσικοί Αρχαϊκής Εποχής Κατηγορία:Φυσικοί 6ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Αστρονόμοι Ασιατικής Ιωνίας Κατηγορία:Αστρονόμοι Αρχαϊκής Εποχής Κατηγορία:Αστρονόμοι 6ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Μετεωρολόγοι Αρχαϊκής Εποχής Κατηγορία:Μετεωρολόγοι Ασιατικής Ιωνίας Κατηγορία:Μετεωρολόγοι 6ου Αιώνα π.Χ.